Combination
by elainefelicity
Summary: Some of u have read this, I decided to re-vamp it. Not the plot though, that's the same. It is a charmed/supernatural x-over. Please review. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Sam walked down the steps of the motel, he wanted food so badly that he felt faint, they had just been on a 'hunt' and Sam needed some energy. Before he knew it the floor felt like it had given way below him and he fell for what seemed like an eternity before he blacked out.  
"Hey buddy, what happened, you just passed out man, are you alright, you fell a long way"  
Sam came round to find himself at the bottom of a set of stairs. He looked around at him and tried to figure out where he was, but then a jolt of pain hit as he tried to move he suddenly became aware fully of the damage the fall had done.  
"Dean?" Said Sam looking up at the man standing over him.  
"No, I'm Jack, I saw you fall" Jack was a tall slim man in his early twenties, his walk was so much like Dean's as was his physical appearance, it had all summed up to make Sam, in his dazed state, mistake Jack for his brother.  
Sam moved his shoulder and it gave him an incredible amount of pain, Jack told him to stay still, considering he was a stranger Jack had a strangely calming effect about him.

"I want my brother, he's in room forty-five" Uttered Sam.  
"First, what's your name?" Asked Jack.  
"Sam"  
Jack ran upstairs and knocked on the door of room forty-five.

"Who the hell are you? You're not Sam" Said Dean when he opened the door and was greeted by this new stranger that just entered Sam's life.

"I know that. I'm Jack, you have to come with me, your brother has had a bit of an accident"

"Did you hurt my little brother?" Asked Dean suspiciously.

Jack noticed Dean's hand travel to his waist where he no doubt was concealing a weapon.

"He fell down the stairs; can't a stranger just be concerned?"

Dean looked him up and down. Jack felt he was being read and almost vetted. Finally Dean looked him in the eyes and decided to follow Jack down the stairs to where Sam was.  
"Sam, you Ok?" Asked Dean, he crouched down to the floor next to Sam.

"I fell down…the…stairs" he said, Sam was trying to stifle the pain but it was extremely difficult.

"Can you help me to the hospital with him?" Dean asked Jack

"Anything to help" replied Jack

Between them, Dean and their new found acquaintance helped Sam into the car. While Dean drove as carefully as he could Jack sat in the back of the car with Sam as if he had known him forever.

"Which of you is Sam's next of kin?" asked the doctor.

"That'd be me, I'm his older brother"  
"Alright. It would seem Sam had a quite a fall, but luckily there is no permanent damage; he dislocated his right shoulder and has a moderate degree of concussion. If its ok we'd like to keep him in for a while to keep an eye on him"  
"I suppose so" Said Dean to the doctor.

Dean grinned at Jack standing next to him.  
"I can't believe he fell down the stairs!"  
Jack looked over Dean's shoulder as he signed a form.  
"You're surname's Winchester?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Dean, mystified at the randomness of the question.  
Jack regretted asking, but it just came out in the excitement, he was standing next to Dean Winchester!  
"We need to talk. Alone" said Jack.

"O.k. calm down, dude" said Dean, so far he liked Jack but he had just begun acting decidedly odd.  
"This is so huge, I…I…I just don't know where to start." Continued Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

"Spit it out, Dude" Instructed Dean.

"Fine, I'll just come out and say it" Said Jack.

He and Dean went outside to talk privately. After he had learned Dean and Sam's surname he had insisted upon it, he wouldn't allow other people to hear the absurdity of what he was about to tell Dean.

"John and Mary Winchester had another son, after they had you but before Sam was born. He got snatched away as a baby" Said Jack, a tear appeared in his eye "I'm him"  
"How do you know about my mother and father?" asked Dean angrily

"Well, they're my parents, you and Sam you're my…" Said Jack.  
"Don't say it, I'll give you one chance to walk away, you stay away from me and my brother, you got that?" Said Dean

"All I ask is for a chance, I didn't expect you to believe it first time, just ask your father" Pleaded Jack.  
"Get lost buddy, thanks for helping my little brother and all but stay away"  
Jack got the message and walked away, his heart felt like it had been skewered, tears welled up in his eyes and poured down his face, Dean and Sam were his family they had to be, he was convinced of it.

* * *

Dean sat in the chair next to Sam's bed, absent mindedly staring at a picture in his wallet of him and Sam. Dean couldn't quite believe what Jack had said; he presumed he was some kind of con-man slightly angry with himself that he had accepted the man's help so blindly. Sam began to move.  
"Hey, how you doing there?"  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah, who the hell else would it be?"  
"I'm aching all over," Complained Sam.

"Dude, I can't believe you fell down the stairs. All the things we get hurt doing and you fall down the stairs"  
Sam only groaned and closed his eyes again. Dean smiled; he decided not to bother telling Sam about Jack yet, if indeed that was his real name.

* * *

Jack wandered aimlessly down the road reluctant to leave the hospital; he wanted Dean to believe him so badly. He had dreamed of finding his real family since he found out the truth from his so-called 'parents'. Although his head told him it was a fantasy his heart held onto a perfect, an almost fairy-tale like dream where he was reunited and effortlessly accepted by his blood family. He wondered if Dean had even considered if what he had said could be true, he doubted it. When Dean had referred to Sam as his brother, his alone, it had hurt Jack, he was Jack's little brother too. Jack felt alone. Totally alone, then he had a thought, an idea that could change everything, why had he not thought of it sooner. The photograph, the whole reason he knew he had a family, he pulled out the photograph, how he ended up with it was a mystery to him. Would Dean and Sam believe him now, or would Dean lynch him as soon as he saw him again?

* * *

Jack arrived in the motel room, cold and empty, but he still had his new found hope, but he still wasn't sure if he had enough guts to go back and confront them again. Then creature in the bathroom looked at the middle Winchester brother and was sure it had not been seen, it retreated back behind the door to be safe. It was a demonic hitman, hired to take out Jack, not kill, but to grab the attention of the three brothers. It didn't understand the reason why, it just had a job to do and it intended to do it well. Jack headed for the shower and the demon realised now was the time for the job to take place.

* * *

Dean drifted off to sleep in the uncomfortable chair next to Sam's bed. The drone of voices and bustling people in the hospital began to fade into oblivion.  
_"Dean...Dean, you have to go and find your brother"  
"What? He's right next to me?"  
"I'm sorry, sweetie, we lied to you, Jack is your little brother, go and find him Dean"  
"Mom...wait, come back"_  
Dean jerked awake, and realised where he was.  
"Dean, what the hell? 'Mom, come back?' What were you dreaming about, man?"  
"Er...actually, Sam, I'm going to get some proper sleep in the motel, will you be ok?"  
"Yeah, sure. You ok Dean?" Said Sam"Yeah, fine, I'll be back soon"  
He hated lying to Sam, but his mother came in the dream for a reason; his instincts told him to believe what she was telling him. She had never appeared to him in a dream before. He knew where Jack's room was in the motel, he just prayed he was still there.

* * *

Jack felt himself hit the floor with massive force, what the hell was happening? He didn't even get eyes on the guy; he tasted the blood in his mouth, where he'd bitten his bottom lip. He began to cry with panic, he'd done nothing wrong. Jack's head collided with the door and he fell unconscious, the demon and went off into the night, the job done.  
Dean picked the lock of the motel room and wandered around once he got in. He called out his new found brother's name and the spotted Jack on the floor. He ran to him and shook him, he prayed he wasn't dead, he would never forgive himself. Relief overcame him as Jack groaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
"Dean...what are you doing here?" He asked " I'll explain later"  
He began helping him up to the bed.  
"Why are you doing this? Do you"  
"What are big brothers for, huh?" He smiled. "Let's just say I had some heavenly convincing...now then what happened here?..."


	3. Chapter 3

In six months a lot had happened to the Winchesters. Dean had finally convinced an extremely skeptical Sam that Jack was in fact their long lost brother. The boys were still in search of their father, but were also in search of the thing that had attacked Jack on the night Dean found him. Dean and Sam's bickering had hit an all time high, leaving Jack in the middle acting as a buffer between the two.

The three boys were asleep in the car, Jack and Sam in the back and Dean in the driver's seat. The boys began to awaken, stiff after a night sleeping in the old car. As soon as Sam woke up he looked at his brothers and tried to figure out what the words in his dream meant. He decided not to tell them about it just yet, neither of them were the easiest people to get along with first thing in the morning!

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell wandered down the stairs that very same morning, wondering the same thing as Sam Winchester two-hundred miles away in San Francisco.  
"Morning, want some coffee?" Asked Piper as she walked in to the kitchen, Prue was already drinking hers and readying herself for work.  
Phoebe grunted as a positive to Piper's question.

"Hey, do you both remember that time when I heard Grams saying the 'power of one', and then it turned out to mean the power of three as one"  
"Yeah, why" Replied Prue  
"It wasn't Grams but I heard someone say 'the power of two'? I haven't got the foggiest"  
"I'll get Leo to check with the Elders, I'm home this morning so I'll check the book." said Piper.  
Phoebe hugged her and rushed off to the bathroom to get ready for college.  
"That's a worry, I can't imagine why there would be a need for the power of two, rather than three," Prue said to Piper.  
"I know" She agreed "It's always been the three of us, unless they know something we don't" She indicated upwards towards the elders.

* * *

"San Francisco, Sam? You were in San Francisco, are you sure"  
"Yes, I'm sure, how many bridges look like that Dean?" Said Sam irritated at the stupidity of the question.  
"And it was saying the power of two? What the hell does that mean?" Said Jack breaking into the debate

"I don't know. Should we go to San Francisco and find out?" Sam asked

"These dreams always seem to mean something important, maybe it's got something to do with Dad or the demon that killed Mom" said Dean

"Or the thing that attacked me in the motel room" Added Jack.

They both looked at Sam.

"I guess we're going to San Francisco" He said.  
Dean had learned now that Sam's dreams meant something usually when he had them. However, after meeting Missouri Mosely for the second time, this time with Jack, she had still treated him the same, the spare part, as if the whole family revolved around Sam, and even Jack seemed more than him. It was immature, he knew, but he was jealous of his little brothers. He'd never dare to admit it to anyone else but his Dad. Dean hated when his Dad wasn't around he felt John was the only one who truly understood him.

* * *

Jack parked the car near to Golden Gate Park entrance when they arrived in San Francisco.  
"So, Sammy, where do we start?" Asked Dean

"Dean, I'm not the oracle of everything, I don't know OK"  
"Well you were the one who brought us here. Dean shouted back  
The shouting carried on and Jack felt exasperated, despairing at his brothers' relationship falling apart at the seams, he got out of the car. The shouting ceased.  
"I'm going to find out what I can, find some of the people who run in the same circles we do. Actually do some work! You two can go jump off the damn bridge for all I care!" He said

His irritation was very clear; he didn't wait for a reply just walked away in the opposite direction.

"I'll meet you back here at six 'o' clock" he called back to them.  
"I think we annoyed him." Said Dean

"Yeah well what's new? We are annoying each other all the time lately. I'll go to the library see what I can find." Said Sam

"Great, what about me?" Said Dean

"Ummm, just have a wander and see what you find." said Sam walking away trying to stifle laughter.  
"Funny." He replied, then turned away and stalked off in the opposite direction, to do exactly that, no idea what he was looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

With a glance at Dean Prue sat on the park bench.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

He looked up at her and saw how beautiful she was.

"Absolutely, not at all!" he replied. She laughed at the way he didn't try to hide the fact that he was attracted to her. Dean dropped his father's journal on the floor, as Prue bent down to pick it up for him a jolt of panic went through him, she couldn't find out what he and his brothers did, the journal had fallen open, and Dean was filled with dread, she would think he was crazy, even dangerous. Prue handed the journal back to him, closed, she had closed it but not before taking a peek at it. She noticed the alarmed look on his face and saw him gathering his belongings ready to make a swift exit. As he stood she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Wait." She said, suddenly. "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

Dean frowned but was certain she was talking about the journal.

"You saw it didn't you?" He said pointing to the journal

"Watch this" she said. With a slight movement of her hand a paper bag on the floor drifted towards them, He looked at her and frowned again, there wasn't even a hint of a breeze.

"I'm a witch, a real live, good witch" She whispered to him, what was the luck, a cute guy, worth dating, already knowing the pressures of fighting the supernatural, Prue was a happy woman.

"I…I'm Dean, Dean Winchester, I am ummm…hunting…evil" As soon as the words left his mouth Dean realised how crazy they sounded.

"Prue Halliwell" She shook his hand "I guess we're on the same side, what brings you to San Francisco?"

"I am following a lead about 'the power of two', I've no idea what it's about"

It was now Prue's turn to look alarmed.

"Did you say the power of two?" She repeated

"Yeah why, you know something about it, because if you do then it could really help" He replied

"No, I have to go now," She said, "I'm sorry, I enjoyed meeting you" Her new found happiness and the spark she felt when meeting him fizzled away.

Dean watched her as she walked away.

Prue broke into a run and was alarmed at the fact that she may have found something big, what Phoebe had said was true.

* * *

Prue went home to the attic and franticly looked through the Book of Shadows.

"Winchester, Winchester" She repeated to herself, flicking through the Book of Shadows. Prue heard her sisters enter the front door. She called them to the attic.

"So this guy, he knew about 'the power of two'?" asked Piper

"No, he seemed as mystified as we are, he was puzzling"

"Puzzling? What do you mean." asked Phoebe

"I don't know, that's why it's called puzzling" said Prue

"Well, let's go and downstairs. We can call Leo, maybe he's found something out from the elders" Suggested Piper, already leaving the room.

Phoebe grabbed Prue's hand and was about to lead her out of the room too, she suddenly gasped as she got the vision. She saw a man, much like the one Prue had described. He delivered a knockout punch to an assailant that Phoebe couldn't see. At the same time, Prue felt the impact of that same punch; she had been punched a few times in her life but never that hard, ever. She fell to the ground.

"Piper!" Shouted Phoebe "Leo"

The whitelighter orbed in answer to Phoebe's call.

"What happened?" he said, already tending to Prue's broken face.

"Prue got punched by a guy in my premonition, all I was doing was touching her hand." said a worried and now even more mystified Phoebe.

"Wow, what a right hook!" Said Prue now fully healed.

"I think that was an understatement, he broke your nose and chipped two teeth in one punch" Said Leo, also worried.

"We need to know more about this guy" said Piper.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Jack were in the motel room discussing Dean's meeting with Prue, now deducing that Halliwell was a name they would definitely look into.

"I'll take the first shower" Said Jack

"Nice work bro, your skills with women finally paid off. He patted a hand on Dean's shoulder. Sam's head began to ache and he saw in a vision the face of a woman, she had a distressed look on her face. She suddenly waved her hand, with that the vision ended, and Dean was smashed against the brick wall on the other side of the room, by an invisible force even he didn't see coming, before Sam and Jack even knew what had happened. Before Sam had even realised what had happened he was still recovering from the premonition.

"Dean!" shouted Jack, he ran to his brother's crumpled form at the bottom of the wall where he landed. Sam followed. Jack shook Dean's shoulder gently, he didn't respond.

"Sam call an ambulance. Now!" he yelled at Sam.

Jack took command, he realised he was doing something he had never done before, he was the oldest brother now, in charge, holding things together and the last to fall to pieces under pressure. Responsibility rested on him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your brother is lucky all he suffered was a mild concussion, I'd like him to stay here but he refusing. Just keep an eye on him" Instructed the doctor.  
"You got it" replied Jack.  
Sam, Jack and Dean walked out to the car.  
"I want to know why I felt your vision. Try to keep it to yourself next time." Said Dean venomously  
"Dean, it wasn't my fault, I've got no control over these damn visions" Said Sam defensively  
"Hey, quit it, the two of you are really beginning to annoy me" Snapped Jack.  
The three of them got into the car and drove away to the motel in silence.

* * *

In the morning Jack was up before his brothers, he decided to go and find the Halliwells. He wrote Sam and Dean a note and walked to the Halliwell's house, Dean would kill him if he took the car without permission, plus Sam and Dean needed some alone time.  
"Can I help you?" Said Piper when she opened the door to Jack.  
"I hope so, I'm looking for Prue Halliwell, I believe she met my brother, Dean, yesterday and he thinks she may be able to help us"  
"Prue's at work at the moment, but I'm her sister I can help"  
Piper was wary of Jack as she now considered him evil since the incident with Prue and Phoebe's premonition. Jack and Piper got to basics and went through things like powers and the power of three.  
"So you're psychic, huh?" She said, still very suspicious.  
"No, I'm not but my little brother Sam is" Said Jack, proudly.  
"There's three of you?" she said, more interested.  
"Yes, I'm in the middle, Sam's my little brother, Dean's my big brother. What piqued your interest?"  
"No, reason" she said calmly "I want to show you the book of shadows I'll fill you in up there" They headed to the attic and stood by the book.  
"So you think my brothers and I are...an equivalent power of three?" said Jack, disbelievingly.  
"Yes, my sisters don't know yet, I haven't had a chance to tell them yet but I found a legend that said that an opposite power of three may exist"  
Leo orbed in.  
"Hi honey" She said, suddenly a picture fell off of the wall. Piper froze it, however the whole room froze instead of just the picture, she un-froze Jack and Leo.  
"That was weird, I froze the whole room and I only meant to freeze the picture"  
Leo looked out of the window.  
"Er...Piper...you froze the whole street"  
"What, you can't be serious...I'm not that powerful" She looked out of the window, and gasped.  
"You!" She said, Jack looked alarmed at the way she addressed him,"Where was your hand?" She asked.  
"On the book I think. Why?" He replied  
"Where was yours Piper" Asked Leo.  
"On the book, too" She answered.  
"Looks like you were right about this guy" said Leo smiling at Jack.  
Jack was now totally mind-blown, he had discovered so much information in the last half an hour it was making his head ache.  
"Your the middle sibling, right?" Asked Piper in order to confirm her theory.  
"Yes" Said Jack, increasingly confused.  
"Me too, it explains why Sam and Phoebe had the vision at the same time and why Prue and Dean felt each other's strength, they are linked in the same way that you and I are" She said excitedly.  
"Hang on a second, you're saying...I strengthen your power somehow because I am in the same position in the family as you?  
"...Yes" she said "This is big"


	6. Chapter 6

After a very long explanation of the revelations in the attic; everybody was still trying to find out why they had been brought together. Leo, orbed in after consulting with the elders again.  
"Hey, what did they say?...no hang on wait...they said there is a power looming that could wipe us all out but they can't tell us what" said Phoebe laughing.  
"I hate to say it, but yes, as predictable as they are they're pretty sure about this one"  
"Wonderful" said Sam and Dean together.  
"It begins now." Said a voice that wasn't one of the seven of them. It was a darklighter, the cross bow fired one arrow, it zipped through air toward Leo, then it split and one hit Sam's arm as well.

"Leo!" Shouted Piper as he fell to the ground.

Prue and Phoebe took a look Leo's wound and took him to lay down on the sofa.  
"Jack, take the car, get Sam to the hospital, get that arm looked at, I'm not taking any risks" Instructed Dean.  
Jack and Sam headed out of the door.  
"I don't understand, why did it target Sam, Sam's not a whitelighter?" Said Prue.

* * *

"Jack, I'm not in that much pain, you can slow down, there are speed cameras on this freeway you know" said Sam  
"Sam, I...I can't help it, something's pushing the accelerator, it's not me!" Said Jack, panicing, he lifted his foot off the pedal to prove it.

As the car spun out of control, it crossed three lanes, causing chaos. The car finally crashed, trapping Jack and Sam in as the bonnet buckled with a sickening crunch of bending metal.

* * *

Still in the house Dean was doing his best to help the girls and Leo, his cell phone rang and he answered.  
"Mr. Winchester, I'm afraid there has been an accident"  
"What sort of accident?"  
"I'm Detective Swann, I'm afraid your brothers have been in a car accident on the freeway"  
"You're kidding, are they ok?"  
"Mr. Winchester, you need to get down here. I'm afraid we...we weren't able to locate the driver of the car"  
"I'm on my way"  
Prue gave him a concerned look. She was about to ask him about the accident and tell him to use her car. She was disturbed when Phoebe's scream followed a terrible moaning sound. Phoebe was gone by the time they reached her.  
"Phoebe!" screamed Piper, she fell to pieces, "I tried to freeze it Prue, I did" She said now crying on Prue's shoulder  
"Piper pull yourself together, we'll get her back, you can't just fall apart like this"  
"Why not, Leo's dying and now Phoebe's disappeared all because I wasn't quick enough!"  
"Piper" Yelled Prue "Get a handle on things"

"Where did Dean go?" Piper asked after a couple of deep breaths.

"He just got a call, Sam and Jack were in a car accident on their way to the hospital. Not sure how serious"

"We need them, Prue. First Leo, now Phoebe, I don't understand, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Dean sped up the now closed lane of the freeway. The traffic jams were getting bad. He realised with dread that the accident was a lot worse than he imagined. He saw ahead of him, the fire fighters were cutting the passenger side of the car, the paramedics were also there. Worst of all, the police dogs were there, looking for Jack.  
Dean ran to the side of the car where Sam was, he crouched down.  
"They're getting you out now buddy, you've got to hold on" He reassured him  
"Dean...where is...Jack?" gasped Sam.  
"I...I...don't know, but we are going to find him, I promise"

"Mr Winchester, we need to get your brother out, you need to move" Interrupted a hard faced paramedic.  
Dean walked well away from the accident site, he crouched down in the grass verge, feeling sick from the shock of what was happening. He let his feelings out in a flood of tears, sobbing harder than he had ever sobbed before. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Prue?" He pulled himself suddenly together, somewhat embarrassed she had seen him in tears.  
"I astrally projected here" She said quickly "Phoebe disappeared, she was taken"  
"Jack's missing too, Sam's probably broken both legs and God knows what else, Prue this is demonic, this thing is picking us off one by one, it wants all six of us"


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe sat on the cold dirty cell floor unsure of where she was. She sat with Jack's head on her knee.  
"Come on Jack, hang on, sweetie"  
Since the crash Jack had received no medical attention, Phoebe's hand stroked his forehead but he was hardly conscious enough to feel it. The demon guard came round and peered in to the cell.  
"Is he not dead yet?" He said with a grin on his face.  
Phoebe replied with a few choice words and the guard carried on, laughing under his breath. Phoebe suddenly heard the all too familiar, moaning sound, that sound had accompanied her journey to this place. She saw the demons appear inside the cell and Piper was thrown to the floor as soon as the noise ceased. She groaned and looked up at her younger sister.  
"Hey Pheebs. Looks like it's down to Prue and Dean to save us then"  
"I guess so" Phoebe said grimly  
"How's he doing?" She said, referring to Jack.  
"Not good, I don't think he's going to be with us for much longer, Piper"  
Piper hauled herself to her feet and sighed with despair. Prue and Dean were the only ones left.

* * *

Dean stayed with Sam in the hospital for three hours before realizing that he probably should go to the house and help Prue if he had any chance of saving Jack, Phoebe and Piper. He somehow knew that Jack was not in a good way. He looked around the parking lot of the hospital, it was strangely silent, not a soul was around, it was dark, the time was quarter to ten at night. He wandered slowly towards Prue's car. He suddenly was brought to his senses when a human voice in the darkness said his name.  
"Dad?" he said  
"Yes son, it's me" Said John Winchester emotionally.

He emerged from the shadows and embraced his son.

* * *

Back in the cell, Jack felt his consciousness returning to him but the pain he felt was all gone. He could hear two female voices.  
"Jack Winchester, don't you go, don't you die" Said Piper  
It was too late and Jack knew it. He wondered why he was still in the prison cell, looking down at his own lifeless body, he wondered where the bright light was, then he was left wondering no longer when he suddenly found himself drifting, he drifted away and found himself standing in front of Prue's car hearing Dean's and John's voices shouting at each other he could feel the anger radiating off of both of them.  
"It's your fault, you're the oldest you were supposed to take care of them"  
"Dad, how the hell can you say that, you're our father I was under the illusion that was your job!" said Dean "And what about Jack, you're hardly perfect, you didn't even tell us that Jack existed!"  
John's temper got the better of him and his fist connected hard with Dean's eye.  
"Dean...I...I" He said, realizing what he had just done.

Dean suddenly gasped and all the breath was taken from him as he felt a sharp pain in his back and fell forwards being caught in John's arms.  
"Dean!? What's wrong?" Said an alarmed John.

* * *

Jack stood watching this whole scene play out in front of him frustrated at how powerless he was to stop it. John discovered a spiked round object protruding from Dean's lower back. He pulled it out tenderly and sniffed it, he was filled with dread when he realised it had been tipped with poison. Tears began to stream down John's face; he picked Dean up in his arms and sat him in the car.  
"We're going to the Halliwell's, they told me you were here, Prue will help you ok, you stay with me, son." said John.  
Looking at his older brother's pale complexion and seeing that all the expression had gone from his eyes, Jack knew that Dean was dead.

* * *

Not you as well, it can't be!" Said Dean as he found himself standing in the parking lot again with Jack.  
"Yes, I'm dead" Replied Jack "Dean, I didn't mean to crash the car, something else was controlling it. We'll deal with it somehow, Jack, and we'll kill whatever evil put us here" Said Dean, still numb with the revelation that him _and_ his little brother was dead.  
"I know" He sighed "You know we're grounded spirits don't you?"  
"Course I do, I'm dead not stupid" Snapped Dean  
"There must be something else we're still here to do, otherwise surely we would have moved on" Observed Jack.

* * *

John burst through the door with Dean lying limp in his arms.  
"Help!" he yelled  
He lay Dean on the floor, Prue ran through and immediately felt for Dean's pulse. She felt dread, at the prospect that she was now totally alone and the fact that John was still convinced that his son could be saved, that he was still alive.  
"John, he's gone, the weapon was from a demonic assassin, they very rarely fail" She said softly, trying to console him.  
"No" he said tears flowing freely down his face

"Dean, I am so sorry" He said stoking the now bruising eye where he punched him. Guilt had overcome him and he fell apart with grief and guilt.  
"You can't be gone...no...no!"

* * *

"So I guess you saw the argument between me and Dad, huh" Said Dean  
"Yep" Said Jack absently, he wasn't really listening, instead he was thinking about their situation "I am telling you Dean I am really not thinking we are meant to be dead"  
"You're right Jack" Said the voice of Mary Winchester, sounding very distant  
"Mom?" Said Dean incredulously  
I haven't got long here boys, I'm just here to tell you, this is not permanent I promise, you will be able to carry on with your lives, sweethearts, it's not your time" She reassured them "I love you both so much" She said before fading away.

Dean reached a hand out to touch his mother as she was leaving them, but it was too late and she was gone.  
"I told you didn't I" said Jack smugly and with a grin on his face.  
"Alright then smart arse, we just got to go and find out how we bring ourselves back to life, any ideas, bright one?"  
"Maybe" said Jack "We got to kill the demon first"  
"How the hell are we going to do that?" Unless you forgot. WE ARE DEAD" shouted Dean  
"Dean, will you shut up about that for a second, you're panicing and it's not like you! Now listen...here is what we are going to do..." As always Jack's remained calm in the most awful of situations.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Jack had to get a message to Prue. The boys had discussed their situation and come up with only one way of getting out of their predicament. As it was, with two dead, one incapacitated and two in a demonic prison cell there was no way of making things right. As ridiculous as it sounded to them both re-winding time was the only way. They just hoped that Prue was capable of it.

"Dean, we're ghosts we can do anything"

"I know that, so once again..." Said a confused Dean

"We tell Prue to turn the time back to before Leo and Sam got shot. Then we tell our past selves not to drive to the hospital" Replied Jack

"Right. So how do we do that again?"

"Did you listen to one word said Dean?" Asked an exasperated Jack.

Dean eye-balled him and Jack thought it a good idea to answer him.

"That's where you come in. You got to possess Dad" He looked at him guiltily

"Jack, you can't be serious, I am not possessing Dad"

"You have got to, for one he doesn't know I'm dead and he's the only one apart from Prue available to possess"

"Don't expect me to be happy about this. I hate it when you're right" Complained Dean

Jack smiled like a cat who had got the cream, he could wind his big brother round his little finger.

* * *

The two brothers went into the house. John was in the Halliwell's house trying to come to terms with his son's death still cradling his limp form in his arms.

Jack looked on. John gasped and Dean gained control of his Dad's body, it felt heavy to have a body again.

"Sorry Dad. I got to do this" he said internally, he hoped his father would understand.

Prue was tending to the Leo's injury when John's gasp got her attention.

"John?" Said Prue "What's wrong

Dean spoke and found it extremely odd to have his father's voice come out instead of his own., but carried on.

"No it's me, Prue. It's Dean"

"How? What?" Said Prue "This is too much"

"Don't even go there, Jack convinced me it was the only thing to do"

"Wait, Jack is dead too?"

"Afraid so, now listen to me, you have got to turn time back, please tell me you can do it?" Said Dean

"Yeah, we did it before, I know what to do" She said professionally

With that Dean left his father's body and he and Jack prepared themselves to confront their past selves.

* * *

Prue did what was necessary, and the time returned to when Jack and Piper were in the attic. The spirit forms of Dean and Jack stood silently, unseen in the corner of the room.

They waited until Piper froze the whole place, then Dean picked up a pen with his transparent hand and tossed it across the room, it hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Where the hell did that come from?" asked Piper looking at living Jack.

"Dean, how the hell did you pick that pen up" Asked spirit Jack, shocked

Dean laughed at him.

"I guess I'm not as dumb as you think little brother?" He said smiled.

"I'm impressed; I guess you're not a complete dim wit then!" Replied Jack

"Like I always say to Sam, you don't have to be college graduates to be a genius" he said "Am I going to be the one to scare the hell out of them or are you going to do it?"

"You do it!"

Dean's form became solid.

"Jack" he said

Jack wheeled around and looked alarmed at his brother.

"Dean, where did you come from?"

"Listen to me Jack this is important, I die in the next few hours, I get hit by a weapon tipped with poison, and I know I'm Mr. Sunshine but you die too. I'm here to change that."

"Dean, tell me what happens, I can change it"

"You'd better had. Now, Leo gets shot by a dark lighter, an arrow also hits Sam in the arm. You and Sam drive to the hospital and the demon crashes the car. Sam is injured but he lives, but you get snatched straight from the site and taken to a jail. You die from your injuries in Phoebe's arms.

Jack was completely speechless. Piper who was more used to ghosts from the past appearing before her had a calmer manner.

"Jack go and get a glass of water, calm down" Piper instructed

"Dean, I haven't met you yet, but I have met Jack, so I trust you. We will kill this demon. We will save you" she said determinedly.

"Save us all, Piper" Said Dean smiled at her and disappeared.

* * *

Events played out just as they had been informed, but they had been given the gift of hindsight and it gave them an amazing amount of confidence and faith that they would put an end to the evil entity responsible. Piper sat with Leo after he was shot and Prue helped Dean bandage Sam's arm and take out the arrow.

"So, Phoebe's gone, who's next? Asked Piper

Sam clutched his head as a painful headache came.

"Sammy, what is it?" asked Dean

"It's in a building downtown, the demon; Phoebe's able to send me a premonition"

"You've got the same connection as me and Jack, this connection seems to amplify our powers somehow"

"Do you know the building she was in?" asked Jack

* * *

As they left the house to go to kill the demon Prue and Dean were last to leave the house.

"Dean, legend goes that the oldest sister possesses the strongest power" Said Prue "Oldest brother in your case" She added with a smile.

"I know, I felt your power through Sam's vision!"

"You broke my teeth and my nose in one punch" She replied

They looked at each other and smiled.

"You worked it out" Said the voice of Prue's mum, Patty Halliwell.

Patty stood before them with a serene smile on her face.

"What?" asked Dean and Prue in unison.

"Piper and Jack and Sam and Phoebe's powers combined have al given you the information that has lead you to this point, yours combined and this demon doesn't stand a chance"

"Thanks mom" said Prue

They left the house and followed Sam's directions to the office tower block and walked into the crisp, clean lobby. Passing the reception desk, all with a stony determined glare, Piper and Jack, Sam in the middle and Prue and Dean in the front they went to make war with the demon.


	9. Chapter 9

They weren't sure if the employees in the lobby were evil or not, so they kept walking keeping their formation. They reached a set of stairs, going down.  
"Any ideas what we're up against, Sam?" Asked Prue  
"No, but I guess whatever it is lurks down those stairs" Replied Sam  
"Well aren't you a joy" Said Jack  
"You'll learn to love me!" He said.  
They made their way down the stairs.  
"Well, this is the most bizarre place I have ever been" said Dean, they found the stairs led to a great expanse of dark nothingness, the floor felt like it was covered with ridges they were disused railway lines.  
"What the hell is this place?" Asked Piper  
"I have no idea, but Sam why don't you go and try to find where Phoebe is, Dean and I will go that way"  
"Ok" Said Sam  
"Wait Sam, are you armed?"  
"Of course" He said pulling two knives out to show Dean  
Piper and Jack made off in the opposite direction towards the growing darkness.

* * *

Piper and Jack had been alone for about an hour now, no idea if the others were alive or not, or where the inhabitants of the place were, they or it could be just around the corner for all they knew. After a while of silence they found the threat, and it was terrifying, uncharacteristically Jack and Piper didn't wait to fight, the fear it instilled in them made them automatically run in the opposite direction. Part of its power seemed to be the ability to cripple its prey with fear, they knew it was after them.  
The thing was in the form of a young woman, she had hardly any hair, but the wispy, fine hair she did have was a dull grey color, she wore brown rags and the most unnerving thing about her was that both her eyes were closed but she still was able to see.  
"What the hell was that. I've never been so scared in my life" Said Piper  
"It feel like I am in one of those dreams when something is after me and I can't get away" Said Jack  
"I know what you mean, that sense of dread and sheer terror"  
It found them again, Jack started running and when he looked back Piper was far behind him.  
"Piper!"  
Piper was running, panicing, even though she ran as hard as she could and all the demon was doing was walking it was still catching up. She gave up and decided to try and fight. The thing however grabbed her from behind with a cold arm around her chest in a vice-like grip. The thing added to the terror by carrying everything out accompanied by that awful moan, it stood with her in its grip doing nothing as Piper screamed Jack's name at the top of her lungs only to discover to her utter horror that the same thing was happening to him, he screamed everybody's name, Dean's, Sam's Piper's, Phoebe's and Prue's. Calling his big brother's name first seemed only the natural thing to do, although he knew it was useless Dean was far away.

* * *

Dean and Prue felt the same dreadful feeling as Jack and Piper had done, only difference they had not encountered anything yet.  
"Dean, are you scared?"  
"Terrified, you?" He answered honestly, he wasn't compelled to lie to Prue  
"Yeah"  
A light blinded them in front of them stopping them in their tracks.  
"It's my Mom" Said Dean, instinctively sensing it.  
"Yes Dean it is. Listen to me both of you. Your fear is crippling you, be brave and that is the key"  
"Mom, I love you, I really do, but please don't get all cryptic on me, I'm really not in the mood"  
"You are definitely your father's son!" she said fondly.  
"Mrs. Winchester, what is it that is scaring us so much" said Prue  
"I don't quite know but I know it creates a crippling fear into its victims, stopping them in their tracks. Jack and Piper have just fallen victim to. Hurry, save them" She said and faded as quickly as she'd come.

* * *

Sam heard Jack call his name in a blood curdling desperate yell, something had happened, was Dean and Prue alright? He had no idea, and then he heard a voice emerging from the blackness around the corner.  
"Don't come any closer, please" It began, then became hysterical "Please, Please..."  
Sam turned the corner.  
"Phoebe, it's ok, I'm here"  
"Sam?" Relief overcame her when she saw him.  
"What is it? What took you?"  
"Sam, it's not it, it's them" She informed him "Behind you!"  
The same sort of demon that Jack and Piper had fallen victim to was behind him. Sam drew his knives and buried them deep inside the thing's body, the demon turned out to be unharmed and Sam's knife disappeared.  
"What the hell was that! What did it do with my knife?" Sam was completely flummoxed, after taking the knife it had also disappeared.

* * *

"Dean, your Mom said to be brave, so we have to be brave" Said Prue.  
They entered a dark room, a dirt floor about six meters square.  
"Where are we?" He asked  
"We are the Searchers. We search, we find and we kill anything that opposes us and anything that works against the forces of evil" Said a voice, a child's voice, it struck Prue and Dean dumb, and they were lost for words.  
"We sought to find you, the two powers of three. We now intend on bringing your death."  
"You've got my brothers haven't you?" his sentence was ended with an arm around his chest forcing the air from his lungs. Prue was restrained in the same way, she astrally projected and touched Dean's hand. The connection was made, their powerful abilities combined their eyes flashed green and Dean turned and threw the Searcher that was restraining him and smashed it against the wall. Prue did the same thing with hers and proceeded to throw six searchers against the wall in front of her with her strengthened powers of telekinesis. Dean threw a killer punch in the direction of a searcher. The searcher that made off with Sam's knife now appeared in the middle of the fight and thrust the knife in Dean's left flank. Prue ended its life in a swift movement and turned her attention to Dean.  
"Ow!" He paused to pull Sam's knife out of his side.  
"Ow? Is that all you can say? You got stabbed!"  
"I must be immune to it, at least until this power let's up"  
They carried on fighting. Prue had an idea.  
"Dean, give me Sam's knife"  
He handed it to her and she cut her own hand with the knife. Two sets of blood were now on the knife.  
"Noooo, go fellow Searchers, flee. They are 'the two', go, we underestimated them"  
"Too late" said Prue.  
Dean held the leader down to the floor as Prue smeared Dean's blood from the knife onto its forehead, it screamed  
"No, the blood of the two. No" This yell could be heard by everyone in the underground lair.  
At that instant everywhere the Searchers were they released their prey and fiery chasms swallowed them up and took them back deep into the pits of Hell. The Searchers were gone and Dean had finally weakened from the stab wound.

* * *

Leo awoke, he looked into the eyes of the elders who had healed him.  
"What are you doing here, isn't it dangerous?"  
"No Leo, the threat is gone, it is safe again. Go and save the Piper injured Winchesters, quick Leo."  
"Wait. My boys are hurt?" Said John Winchester bursting through the door.

Leo had gone and left John waiting alone.


End file.
